The Loud House's Second Movie: The Adventures of Lincoln In KidLand
by saundersa941
Summary: Lincoln & his rabbit doll Bun Bun are inseparable. When Lana carelessly tosses the furry doll into her trash can, Lincoln dives in after it. He is suddenly plunged into KidLand - the land of kids, stinky trash & the greedy Huxley who hasn't learned how to share. Lincoln & his family from Royal Woods embark on an adventure with one mission - to rescue Bun Bun.


"The movie starts with a baby blue screen with Luan humming and walking along until she stopped and noticed an audience and walked to it"

Luan: Hi there everybody. Welcome to the movie. Hey, we're so glad you came. Now--

"Luan was interrupted by her older sister Luna who was in nothing but a towel and has a bath cap on her head."

Luna: Oh Luan Luan, listen, I'm going to take a shower. Have you seen my antiserial soap?

Luan: No Luna. I haven't

Luna: Oh. Now where did I--

Luan: Now this movie you are about to see is all about my little brother Lincoln.

Luna: Who are you talking to?

Luan: The audience Luna. They're right there. "points to the fourth wall" See?

Luna: Huh? "looks at the fourth wall and notices the audience" "gasps" Wow. Look at all of those rockin people. Hey, nice cardigan. "laughs for a few seconds".

Luan: Now, in this movie, Lincoln is going to ask for your help. He wants to talk and play along.

Luna: Well, how do we start?

Luan: It's easy. Just count backwards from 10.

Luna: Ok.

Luan: And you see Luna, "whispers in Luna's ear" That's how you start a movie, sis?

Luna: Ahhh.

Luan: "to the fourth wall" Can you all help us count backwards from 10?

Audience: Yeah!!

Luan: Ready? Yell real loud.

"The screen turns Into a countdown"

All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Then the screen turns into the sky"

Luna: Wow. Luan: "notices Luna's nudity" Hey uh Luna, don't you think you'd outta put some clothes on now?

Luna: What? "looks down and blushes hard and shrieks really loud and runs away then screams in frustration" LUAN!!

Luan: "laughs" Enjoy the movie, everybody. Wooo.

"Luan leaves and then the letters in Lincoln's name come form together amp; then the statements "The Adventures of" and "in KidLand" come to reveal the movie's name, "The Adventures of Lincoln in KidLand". Then, the title disappears and then the camera zooms into the kitchen window heading to Lincoln's room. There we see Lincoln sleeping holding his toy rabbit Bon Bon. Then, in no time at all, his alarm clock bird woke him up by screaming.

Alarm Clock Bird: WAKE UP!!!!

Lincoln: "screams" I'm up, I'm up, I'm u-- Huh? "notices the audience and walks to it" Wow. Hey everybody. It's so great to see you. "laughs" Oh hey, since your here, I want to show you something. It's my favorite thing in the whole world. Yeah. My best friend Bun Bun. Come here and meet everybody Bun- "notices that Bun Bun is missing" Bun Bun? Bun Bun. Bun Bun, where are you? I want to show you somebody. Oh, "searches under his bed" Are you under there, Bun Bun? Bun Bun. Bun Bun, where are you? Bun Bun? Bun Bun? Oh, hey guys, have you seen Bun Bun?

Audience: Yeah!

Lincoln: Where? "points to the left" Over there?

Audience: No!

Lincoln: No? Ugh. Where is Bun Bun? Bun Bun, Bun Bun! Oh uh, is he over here?

Audience: Yeah!

Lincoln: Really? "turns around" Oh, there you are. "laughs" Wow, thanks for helping guys. Bun Bun, hey, get down from there. "shakes his hat holder and all of the hats including Bun Bun fell down and then Lincoln comes up with a bunch of hats on him and then they got off him." Wow. Ha-

oh "notices Bun Bun on the floor and picks him up and then hugs him" Bun Bun. Oh Bun Bun, I'm so glad I found you. I don't know what I would do without my best friend. "hugs Bun Bun again" "laughs after seeing that apparently Bun Bun's fur was tickling him" Stop, that tickles. Ha ha ha ha. Bun Bun. Do do do do do. "starts singing a song" Who's my best friend? Hmmm. Always by my side. Ha ha ha. That's you Bun Bun. Yeah. Ha ha. My best friend. I'll find you when you-- hide. Ha ha ha. Wow. My Bun Bun. A carpet. The magic kind. I would never, would ever, leave you behind. Oh. My best friend. Ha ha ha. Let's go for a ride. Whee.

"Then, Lincoln is dressed like an Arabic person doing a snake in a pot trick, or to him, a rabbit in a pot. "Then, Lincoln is dressed in his normal clothes while drawing Bun Bun"

Lincoln: "singing" Who's my best friend? Hold still Bun Bun. Who helps me see you. Bun Bun? "tearing up" My best friend won't let me- "looks at Bun Bun being funny" cry. Haha haha. Together forever in rain or sun. Ha. We do things like 2, but we're really one. My best friend. "throws Bun Bun and then a glass of orange juice spills on Bun Bun" Uh oh. Time for your bath. "heads to the basement to clean off Bun Bun, but notices that it doesn't work and does notice someone down there with him" Um sir, excuse me sir?

Guy: Huh?

Lincoln: There's something wrong with this. Listen. "turns the switch" "The person bangs it and then Lincoln switches it again and notices that it's working" It's working. Haha haha.

"Then, without precaution, Lincoln's sisters (sans Luna and Luan) and parents were doing their thing until they noticed music from the basement, so they decided to check it out. Then, without a care, they decided to join in the fun."

Lola: Wow. Hey, do you see this? Let's boogie.

"Then, everybody heads to the basement to join in"

Lola: "giggles"

"Lucy opens the washer and sees bubbles and popped one and then laughed a little"

Lori: "dancing" Oh yeah.

"Lisa and Lily made instruments out of clothes and played them, thanks to Leni"

"Soon, within a few minutes, everybody was having a great time."

Lincoln: Bun Bun, you're wet. "opens the dryer and puts him in it" Time to dry.

"Lucy eats a bubble"

Lori: "holding a basket of singing socks" Here we go, socks. Ha ha.

Sock #1: "beatboxing"

Sock #2: "rhythming noises"

Lincoln: "watches Bun Bun get dry" Wow.

Sock #3: "singing with dubstep"

Sock #4: Ohhhhhhh yeah.

"With no time, the socks were mixing their music together and then the dryer went off."

The Loud Family: Together forever, the world seems fine.

Lincoln: Yeah.

The Loud Family: We never, would ever--

Lincoln: Leave you behind. "kisses Bun Bun"

The Loud Family: Together forever, the world seems fine. Yeah. We never would ever leave you behind.

"Then, all of a sudden, Lucy slipped on one of Luan's banana peels on the floor and then kicked the basket which Iaunched Lincoln to the window in the basement and landed outside."

Lincoln: Oh. Thanks Bun Bun. "grabs his rabbit doll" Hey, let's head home. "smiles and hugs Bun Bun".

"Meanwhile, his friend Ronnie Anne was walking sadly" Lincoln: Oh. Hey Ronnie Anne. Hi--

Ronnie Anne: "sits on a bench sadly"

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne? "walks to her" What's wrong?

Ronnie Anne: I really wanted to go to the zoo today, but both Bobby and my mom had to work, so neither of them couldn't take me.

Lincoln: Oh. "came up with an idea" I have an idea. "puts Bun Bun down on the sidewalk" Well, since you can't go to the zoo, I'll bring the zoo to you.

Ronnie Anne: Huh?

Lincoln: Here. Watch this. "roars like a lion"

Ronnie Anne: What are you, a lion?

Lincoln: Yeah. Now watch this. "imitates a monkey"

Ronnie Anne: Oh. That's a monkey.

Lincoln: "laughs" "snots out something out of his nose"

Ronnie Anne: Oh. I know. It's a pig.

Lincoln: No. I have something in my nose.

Ronnie Anne: Oh. "laughs"

Lincoln: "laughs"

Ronnie Anne: That's funny. "laughs" Thanks lame-o. You always make me feel better.

Lincoln: You're welcome Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: "notices Bun Bun" Wow. "picks Bun Bun up" What a cool rabbit.

Lincoln: Uh Ronnie, that's special to me and that's why I'm gonna take him home.

Ronnie Anne: He's soft.

Lincoln: Oh Ronnie Anne. I have a nice washcloth at home you can hold.

Ronnie Anne: Oh. Don't worry Lame-O. I'll be careful.

Lincoln: But Ronnie Anne. I want Bun Bun back now.

Ronnie Anne: Well, in a minute Lame-O.

Lincoln: No. Not in a minute Ronnie. Now. I want Bun Bun back now. "trying to grab Bun Bun from Ronnie Anne"

Ronnie Anne: Wait.

Lincoln: I want Bun Bun now. He's mine, mine, mine!

"Suddenly, a rip was heard from Bun Bun's arm."

Lincoln: Eh--

Ronnie Anne: "gasps"

"The camera shows the rip, then back to Lincoln"

Lincoln: RONNIE ANNE!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!

Ronnie Anne: I didn't mean it. It was an accident.

Lincoln: YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!!!

Ronnie Anne: What?? I'm not your friend?

Clyde: I can't stop!! "screams while roller skating wildly, then rolled past Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and then grabbed Bun Bun"

Lincoln: Stop Clyde. That's my rabbit.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln.

"Meanwhile, Carol was holding some glasses"

Carol: Oh. This is so delicate.

Clyde: Ahhh. Woah. Coming through.

Lincoln: Bun Bun. "crashes to Carol's glasses" My birthday present.

Clyde: Ahhh.

Lynn: Spicy Sub. Woah. "spins in circles"

Clyde: Look out!!

Lincoln: "pants" Bun Bun.

Lynn: Woah. "stops spinning, then faints"

OC: Oh waitress.

Leni: One second sir.

OC: Oh

Lincoln: Clyde. I want Bun Bun back. I want Bun Bun back.

Clyde: I can't stop.

Lincoln: Clyde. "grabs Bun Bun" "sighs" Hi Clyde.

Clyde: Hello.

Both: "notices a street pole" AHHHHH!!!! "both go on and around it and then Clyde throws Bun Bun up to the sky"

Lincoln: Bun Bun.

Leni: Yes sir?

OC: Oh no. Not you again. Well listen, I want a--

Lincoln: Bun Bun.

Leni: "turns around and notices Lincoln in danger" "gasps" This looks like a job for Su--per Leni.

OC: Hmmm.

Leni: "spins around until she transforms into her superhero suit"

OC: But what about breakfast?

Leni: No thank you sir. I can't like fly in a full stomach. And away. "flies up to the sky, looks next to her and notices Bun Bun in the sky"

"Then, Bun Bun starts to fall down"

Lori: "looking up in the sky" Woah.

Lana: "starting to sneeze, but then Bun Bun falls down and lands on Lana's hand" Nah. "opens her trashcan house, then throws Bun Bun inside it, then closes the lid, then leaves"

Lori: But-- what--

Lincoln: Bun Bun.

Leni: Oh. "soars down"

Lori: Huh?

Clyde: Ahhh.

Lori: LOOK OUT!!

"Then, in no time at all, Lincoln, Clyde and Leni crashed into each other."

All: Ouch.

Leni: Could somebody like please get up? My super body can't like take this much weight.

Lincoln: Oh. Sorry Super Leni.

Lori: "gathers the whole family" They've crash and they couldn't stop.

Lincoln: Everybody's ok. But where's Bun Bun?

Lori: Oh. I saw him. He fell out of the sky, then Lana sneezed on him and threw him into her can.

Lincoln: Oh. He fell out of the sky, Lana sneezed on him and then she threw him into her can. I see. Heh. What??? "faints"

All: Uh oh. Lincoln? Lincoln? Are you alright?

Lincoln: Huh?

Lisa: How many fingers am I holding up?

Lincoln: Huh?

Lucy: That's two, two fingers. Heh.

Lincoln: "got up" Uh. Excuse me guys. Make way. "walks to Lana's can and opens the lid." Lana, please bring up Bun Bun. "no answer" Lana, I really need Bun Bun back."

Rita: Oh Lincoln. It's ok.

Lincoln: LANA, I SWEAR TO GOD, GIVE ME BACK MY BUN BUN RIGHT NOW!!!! LANA, LANA, LANA.

Rita: Ok. "grabs Lincoln" Lincoln, take it easy. I don't think Lana's home right now.

Lincoln: Not home. But Mom, I want Bun Bun back.

OC: I guess you'll have to wait for Lana to get back.

Ronnie Anne: Uh Lame-O.

Lincoln: I don't want to talk to you Ronnie Anne. All I want is Bun Bun back.

Ronnie Anne: But I didn't mean to-- "starts tearing up"

Lynn Sr: Don't worry Ronnie Anne. Lincoln's just a little upset right now.

Ronnie Anne: But Mr. Loud, I didn't mean to rip his toy rabbit. And then Clyde came and he--

Lincoln: Alright. Everybody, break it up. Uh, nothing to see here. Move along. Just an 11-year old boy trying to get his rabbit back. Thank you.

Lisa: Alright.

"Everyone starts leaving"

Lincoln: "leans on Lana's can" Hmm. I can wait. Lana will probably be back in any second. Do-do. Any second now. And I'm waiting. "sighs" I'm waiting. "waits until he loses his patience" I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!!! "jumps in Lana's can and falls into in until he hit the bottom." Ow. Ugh. "notices the inside of the can" Wow. I didn't know that Lana's can was this huge. "turns arounds and notices Bun Bun stuck on a door" Bun Bun, there you are. Oh. I'm so glad to see you. I missed you. C'mon, let's go home. "tries to pull Bun Bun and then the lock of the door opens and Bun Bun goes inside the door and Lincoln falls in it too, but holds on to the door. Ahhh. Uh. Bun Bun.

Lana: "notices her brother" Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh. Hiii. "lets go of the door" Whee.

Lana: Heh heh. Have a nice trip.

"Then, in no time at all, Lincoln and Bun Bun were heading to somewhere strange."

Lincoln: Bun Bun. Woah. Wow.

Luna: Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop the film. Stop the film. Luan. Luan.

Luan: W-- What's the matter Luna?

Luna: W- What's happening to Lincoln?

Luan: Oh. Don't worry Luna. That's just the way to get to KidLand.

Luna: Oh. Oh.

Luan: Roll film. Hey Luna.

Luna: What?

Luan: Duck. "ducks"

Luna: "turns around and sees that the movie is starting again" AHHHHH. "ducks"

Lincoln: Woah Bun Bun. There are you. Bun Bun.

"Both of them went into different ways"

Lincoln: Woah. "spins in circles" Very colorful. Woah. "falls in the entrance of KidLand" Wow. That was a nice ride. Wow. Look at this place. Where's Bun Bun at and where am I? I've got a feeling that I'm not on Royal Woods anymore.

"Then, a 6-year old popped out of the trash"

Kid: Hey mister. You're in KidLand.

"Another kid popped up."

Kid #2: This happens to be the greatest place on Earth.

"A 3rd Kid popped up"

Kid #3: A place where you can release all of your childhood memories and be wild about it.

Kid #1: Oh no. I think I'm feeling a song right now.

Kids: Ewww. All right.

Lincoln: Wow. This is great.

Kid #1: All right, watch your toes. Musical number coming through.

"Soon, all the kids in KidLand starts singing"

Mayor of KidLand: The steady beat of sweaty feet on the greasy streets of KidLand, where the kids here can do whatever they want to do.

Kid: C'mon. Make it more messy.

Kids: Bring in the noise, bring in the junk, step on a crack, step in the gunk.

Officer Kid: Home of the world's worst traffic jams.

Kids: Welcome to KidLand. Now scram.

Mayor Of KidLand: There's the gum and goo beneath your shoe, you can bet you stepped in KidLand. It's against the law to use shampoo, so we wash with cheese.

Lincoln: Ahh. Cheese, that's silly. "laughs"

Kids: La la la la.

Other Kids: Oh yeah. Right here.

Sharon Gran: Oh. You like me. You really like me. Now, get out of here, get my good side. Oh, that's right. I don't have a good side.

Elder Kid: If you're growing old and love the coast, spend your golden years in KidLand. Where the streets are painted it solid mold and the stinkbugs sing. Sing!

Kids: Yeah (x12). Bring in the noise. Bring in the junk. Step on a crack. Step in the gunk.

Mayor: Our motto, "I, Kid, therefore I am."

Kids: Welcome to KidLand (x5). Now scram. "booing and applauding"

Lincoln: Wow. KidLand sounds like fun.

Kids: What?

Lincoln: What?

Mayor: Fun? You obviously don't appreciate kid culture. Let's send him some greeting cards. Air mail.

Kids: Have a kidly birthday. Kidness. Yeah, get sick soon. Happy sour 16.

Lincoln: Uh, is this kid writing? Because I can't read this.

Mayor: Aww. Isn't that just--

"Suddenly, a gust of wind was happening within a huge helicopter was in it."

Kids: Run for your life.

Lincoln: What's happening? Oh no. "runs for his life"

"Soon, all the kids are running for their lives from the helicopter"

Girl: Oh no. It's Huxley again. He'll take anything.

Lincoln: But who's-- (notices the helicopter)

Kids: Eek.

Lincoln: What's going on?

Huxley: I'll take that.

Lincoln: Hey.

Kid: Hey. You're taking his greeting card.

Huxley: Mmm. I'll take that. (takes a kid's piece of toast)

Kid: Huh? (notices Huxley's taker) Hey!!

(Meanwhile, 2 kids saw the taker and they just screamed and ran away)

Huxley: Hey, little girl, is that your new Soggy Pants Sandy doll?

Girl: Yeah.

Huxley: "raspberry" You're wrong. Guess who's changing her diaper now? "laughs evilly"

Girl: No. Let go. She's mine. Hey.

Lincoln: He can't do that. That's not nice.

Girl: "tries to run away from Huxley, but then got sucked into Huxley's stealer" Hey, put me down, you rotten Huxley.

Kid: Wow! Girl: "shrieks"

Lincoln: STOP!!!

"Then, Huxley's stealer let go of the girl and she fell down on the ground. Lincoln noticed it and he went to her."

Kid: Oh. I bet that hurt. Oh yeah.

Lincoln: Are you ok? "Helping the girl out"

Huxley: Did someone say stop?

"Then, in no time at all, the door to the chopper opened and revealed a man in black that was heading to the crowd of kids and Lincoln. And then, he took off his glasses and revealed himself as the evil Huxley."

Huxley: Alright. Who said that? Which one of you dared to question my evil ways?

Kids: "frightened and all pointed to Lincoln."

Lincoln: I said it.

"Suddenly, a little yellow and purple bug appeared."

Bug: Hey boss. He's the one who said it. I heard him. It's the white-haired boy. He's the one questioning your evil ways.

Huxley: I know that, Bug.

Lincoln: Uh. It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you.

Huxley: He also said it is not nice to take things that do not belong to me. Hahaha. Isn't that just precious?

Bug: Haha. Yeah. "then leaves".

Huxley: Now, let me tell you something. It all belongs to me. If I touch it, I own it. Bug!

"Bug comes back with a tennis racket"

Huxley: You see this tennis racket? "touches it" Bing. I own it. This hammer. "touches it" Bing. I own it. This velvet painting of Elvis. I didn't really want it, but. "still touches it" Bing. I own it. And this.

Lincoln: Oh. Hey, that's Bun Bun.

Huxley: "imitates a buzzer" You're wrong. You see, I didn't borrow this rabbit. I didn't rent this rabbit. Heck, I even didn't get a 30% month loan on this rabbit. No.

"Lincoln tried to get Bun Bun."

Huxley: "touches Bun Bun" Bing. I own it.

Bug: I think it's made of natural fibers. Maybe 100% cotton. Very lovely.

Huxley: "turns his face to Bug". Bug. You really know how to ruin a villain moment, do you?

Bug: Huh?

Huxley: Now, get in the evil vehicle and DRIVE!

Bug: Sir, yes sir. "goes to drive the chopper"

Lincoln: No wait. Bun Bun. Bun Bun.

Huxley: You know, I would really love to stay and chat, but I have to get home to take a nap with my brand new woobie. Whoo. Ha ha. "evil laughs" Say bye bye woobie. Bye Bye. "sarcastic cries".

Lincoln: He's a rabbit!

Huxley: Woobie.

Lincoln: Rabbit.

Huxley: Woobie.

Lincoln: Rabbit.

Huxley: Woobie.

Lincoln: Rabbit.

Huxley: Mine. "closes the door and laughs evilly."

Lincoln: BUN BUN!

"Then, the chopper starts to leave"

Lincoln: WAIT!!! STOPPPP!!

Luna: Stop the movie. Stop the movie. Stop the movie. Luan.

Luan: What's the matter, Luna?

Luna: Luan, did you see what Huxley did? He took Lincoln's Bun Bun. "looks at the screen" Oh. I can't look. "starts forming tears".

Luan: But don't worry Luna. It'll be ok. Right everybody? Cause we know Lincoln won't give up until he gets Bun Bun back. Roll film. Let's watch Luna.

Luna: Uh ok Luan. But I can't see anything.

Luan: Luna, you still have your hands over your eyes though.

Luna: Oh. heh. I knew that.

Luan: Sure you did Luna. C'mon.

Lincoln: Wait. Someone help me please. Oh, excuse me, can you--

Chef: Ahh. I'm out of here.

Lincoln: Oh, little kid, can you please help me get Bun Bun back?

Kid: I'd love to, but I don't speak English.

Lincoln: But you-- Oh. Someone please help me. Oh excuse me. That mean old Huxley took my Bun Bun.

Kid: That makes so bad inside. Oh wait, I think that's just gas. "bleech".

Lincoln: No please. I--

"The lid of the trashcan close"

Lincoln: Oh. "starts tearing up" Now, what am I going to doo-- "got pulled by the same girl that he helped" Hey. You're the girl with the doll.

Girl: Shhh. The name's Annie.

Lincoln: Well, how come all those kids just let that mean Huxley guy take everything?

Annie: Well, cause the only way to stop Huxley is all the kids would have to work together and woo some kids hate that.

Lincoln: But, I gotta get Bun Bun back.

Annie: Shhh. Ok, maybe I can help you. Now, follow me.

Lincoln: Ok. "follows Annie"

"Meanwhile, back in Royal Woods, Clyde was looking for Lincoln."

Clyde: Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln. Linc-- "bumps into Lynn" Oh. Sorry Lynn sorry. Lincoln.

Lynn: Ugh. I'm having a bad sports day. Ow. My head. Ugh.

Clyde: Hey, everyone. Help!!!!

Lynn Sr: What's going on?

Clyde: Lana said that Lincoln's gone. He probably went down to Lana's can for his rabbit. But instead of getting the rabbit, he got sucked away into some far off and kiddy place. And he's never coming bac--

Lynn Sr: Uh, easy Clyde. Lana probably meant that Lincoln's at home. That's it.

Lana: No actually Clyde is right.

All: WHAT???!!!

Lynn: Say what?

Lana: Yep. Lincoln got sucked down to a door in my can to KidLand U.S.A.

All: To KidLand U.S.A?

Lori: Where's that?

Clyde: Oh no. This is terrible. What are we going to do? What are we going to do?

Rita: Here's what we're going to do Clyde. We're gonna go down to KidLand, whatever that is, and get Lincoln back.

All: YEAH! "headed off to Lana's can"

Lana: All right, but be careful. I just had the rugs dirtied. "sighs"

"Meanwhile, we see Bug with a video camera and he was singing until he noticed an apple."

Bug: Oh joy. Fruity goodness. "takes a bite into the apple". Mmm. "Then starting walking until he noticed Lincoln and Annie"

Annie: C'mon. C'mon.

Bug: Lincoln. "hides behind a rock.

Annie: C'mon. Hussle hussle.

Lincoln: Are we there yet?

Annie: Almost. Hold your horses, kid. Gee. Well Lincoln, there is it. Greedy Huxley's house on the top of Mt. Pickanose. That's where your rabbit is. All the way over there. Far, far away.

Lincoln: Well, I have to get Bun Bun back by tonight.

Bug: Oh.

Annie: Maybe you're not hearing me. It's far, far away.

Lincoln: Oh, well that's ok Annie. I've done harder stuff than this before.

Annie: Like what?

Lincoln: I learned how to read comics with my pants on. Haha haha.

Annie: What are you, crazy?

Lincoln: Huh?

Annie: If you go there, you might never make it back home again. "sigh" Oh well. I think I helped enough. Good luck to you, kid. "then leaves"

Lincoln: But Annie. I jus-- Well, I'm gonna make it. You'll see. I'm gonna get to Huxley's house and get Bun Bun back. "starts to look at Huxley's house." Oh. Who am I kidding? Annie's right. I'll never get there.

"Meanwhile, with the Loud crew"

Lori: Ugh. I'm stuck. I'm stuck.

Lynn Sr: Ok. Here we go, Clyde. 1, 2, 3. Push.

"Then, Lori's legs got into Lana's can."

Lori: Thank you. We're coming, Lincoln!

"Meanwhile, back with Lincoln, he sits on a log and mopes".

Lincoln: That place is so far, far away. "started to feel like giving up"

Plant: You'll never get there, huh?

Lincoln: Wait, who was talking to me?

Plant: Oh. Just a little green plant.

Lincoln: Who?

Plant: ME!!!!! "laughs" Aww. How come nobody ever think a suburb got something to say, huh? But I do. Cause I know exactly how you feel.

Lincoln: You do?

Plant: I do. You feel like you're stuck.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Plant: Well, at least you got your legs, am I right?

Lincoln: Yeah?

Plant: Well then, all you got to do is take the first step. Now, lend me your ear. "starts singing" Lincoln, get your chin up. Things could be worst. You could have your feet stuck down in the Earth. But I don't see no roots growing from your toes. Just 2 skinny little feet. And they're ruffing, ruffing, ruffing to go.

Chorus: Take the first step.

Plant: And soon, you will see,

All: Just how brave your heart can be. Look on up. To the sky. Take that first step. And kiss your fears goodbye.

Plant: Now, get up there, my little white-haired boy and take that step. That's it. Ha. Now, look at that. Look at that. I knew he could do it. Yeah.

"Then, in no time at all, Lincoln was dancing to the music."

Plant: Wow. Haha. Destiny is calling. So, listen up please. And you can feel the rhythm down deep in your knees. One foot, then the other, your journey has begun. Lincoln, believe it. You're ready, ready, ready to run.

Chorus: Take the first step.

Plant: Soon, you will see.

All: Just how brave your heart can be. Look on up. To the sky. Take that first step. And kiss your fears goodbye.

Plant: Look at that. There he goes. Woo. Ha ha. Yeah. I knew he could do it. Yeah. Hahaha. Haha. Look at him go. That's it. That's it. Just keep on going. Take another step.

All: Take the first step.

Plant: Soon, you will see.

All: Just how brave your heart can be. Look on up. To the sky. Take that first step.

Lincoln: Yeah. (x2) Hahaha. Thanks a lot everybody. Haha.

All: Forever, we believe in you. Take the first step.

Lincoln: You better watch out, Huxley. I'm coming over there to get Bun Bun.

Huxley: "laughs" Oh. That's rich. "laughs" He's a white-haired boy and he's coming to get Bun Bun.

Bug: Uh, excuse me boss. Didn't you heard the boy? He's taking his first step. Shouldn't we do something?

Huxley: Well, maybe I will. But I'm feeling a bit saucy today.

Pesties: Saucy.

Huxley: "speaking Italian, then rings a bell." Perhaps I should toy with the white-haired kid. But how? Now, let me think (x2).

Pestie #1: Wow. His eyebrows are huge.

Pestie #2: Those aren't eyebrows. That's my aunt and uncle.

Huxley: Maybe if I thought this way. "used his hands in the form of a bird mask" Ohhh.

Pesties: Ahhhh.

Huxley: I know. I think it's time for Lincoln to take a little trip to the tunnel. If you know what I mean. Huh? Yes. "laughs"

"The Pesties were blank on the face"

Bug: What did you say, boss?

Huxley: Bug, what are you doing?

Bug: Just having a little snack. Hard to do evil fittings on an empty stomach.

Huxley: Oh sure. Listen Bug, listen good. Are you listening?

Bug: Uh huh.

Huxley: GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!

Bug: Ahhh. Woah. "falls down on the ground"

"Meanwhile, with the Loud crew"

Clyde: Wow. That was a wild ride.

Lynn Sr: Wow. So this is KidLand, huh?

Lana: Yeah. A land of a thousand stenches.

Rita: Yeah. And I think I can smell a number of them right now.

Kid #1: Hey. Look who is it.

Kid #2: It's Lana.

Kid #3: Lana?

Kid #4: You look like a million yucks.

Kids: Yeah. Go away. Take your friends with you.

Lana: Aww. Who said you can't go home again?

Rita: Lana. Maybe you can get your friends to tell us where Lincoln is.

All: Yeah.

Lana: In a minute. First, I have to look at the old neighborhood here. Hey, I wonder where that old septic tank is.

Lynn Sr: No wait Lana. We got to find Lincoln first.

"Then, with that, the Loud crew were looking for Lincoln"

Ronnie Anne: "to a taxi driver kid" Have you seen Lincoln?

Kid: Stop bothering us. First the white-haired guy, now you? "leaves in his cab"

Lori/Ronnie Anne: "coughing from the smoke"

Lori: Hey look. There's literally a police officer.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Let's ask him for help.

"But, for no reason, the cop putted the Loud crew in jail"

Officer: It's against the law to ask for help in KidLand. You have the right to scream your head off. Should you give up the right to scream your head off. Someone who'll scream their head off will be provided for you.

Lynn: No wait. I'm incident. Hello? Where's my equipment?

Lori: "sigh"

Lynn Sr: That's not right.

"Meanwhile, with the bugs, they were about to have their plan ready"

Bug: Ok. Sidney.

Sidney: Yeah.

Bug: Little Ricky.

Little Ricky: Yeah.

Bug: Howard.

Howard: Present.

Bug: Listen, I'm gonna get the trap door ready. You turn the arrow on the sign so it'll point in the tunnel.

Little Ricky: Got it.

Bug: Ready?

All: Break.

Howard: Break. "stands there and does nothing"

Bug: Howard. Howard. HOWARD!!!

Howard: Coming.

Lincoln: "humming to Huxley's castle"

"The pesties were getting the arrow to point to the tunnel, but it was a little hard for them"

Bug: "notices Lincoln" Oh. Here he comes. Everybody hide.

Pesties: "went to hide"

Little Ricky: I'm the king of the world. "falls down" No I'm not.

Lincoln: "humming until he noticed the sign that lead to the tunnel." "turns to both directions to see if there was somebody else with him" Oh well. This must be the way.

"The pesties looked to see if Lincoln was in the tunnel yet"

Bug: Is he in yet?

Sidney: Yeah. (x3)

Lincoln: Wow. A tunnel. Cool. "snickered" Boy, it sure is dark in here.

Bug: "trying to pull the rope" Ugh. A little help?

"Then, the tunnel became abstract dark except the seeing of Lincoln's eyes"

Lincoln: Dark and dirty and dusty. "coughs"

Bug: "cheering" Oh. The boss is going to be proud of us. "cheering more"

Lincoln: "to the fourth wall" Are you guys still here? I can't see you. If you're still here, yell "Lincoln".

Audience: Lincoln.

Lincoln: What? Are you saying something? I still can't hear you. Please yell louder.

Audience: LINCOLN!!

Lincoln: "laughs" I heard you that time. Boy, I'm still glad you're still here. I need some light. "bumped into a wall"

"Suddenly, a bunch of fireflies were everywhere"

Lincoln: Wow. Fireflies. Heh. Hi fireflies. Hey guys, can you help me?

"The fireflies formed into a question mark"

Lincoln: Can you help me get out of here?

"The fireflies formed into an arrow pointing to a mine cart"

Lincoln: Wow. Thanks guys. "went to the cart and got on it and then noticed a mine hat" Oh. Nice hat. "putted it on"

"Suddenly, the mine cart was starting to go."

Lincoln: Woah. Hey-- whee. This is fun. Whee, isn't this fun? Whee. "laughs" Whee. "laughed some more until he noticed a dead end" Uh oh. AHHHHHHHH!!!! "crashed into the wall that was made by rocks, but apparently, the rocks fell down and revealed the sunlight" Oh yeah. Oh, thanks for the help, fireflies. Don't worry Bun Bun. I'll be there soon. "chuckles"

"Meanwhile, with Huxley"

Huxley: "stunned" Impossible. He's still coming? "got angry" I'm walking.

Pestie: The boss is walking. (x2) Ow. Hot rocks. Dirty rocks. Should have worn shoes. THE BOSS IS WALKING!!!

Pestie #2: "shrieks"

Huxley: "still walking"

Pestie: Bologna sandwich again?

Huxley: "noticed the minions sitting" GET BACK TO WORK!!!

Minions: "fell down"

Huxley: "still walking until he reached his couch and sat down. Then, he looked at Bun Bun and picked him up" Why is that white-haired boy so determined to get this rabbit?

Bug: Maybe because it's so debilitating cuddly.

Huxley: "looking at the back of the couch to reveal seeing Bug" What do you think you're doing?

Bug: Just hugging Lincoln's rabbit.

Huxley: Whose rabbit?

Bug: Duh. "laughs" I mean, your rabbit.

Both: "laughed for a little bit"

Huxley: That's right. My rabbit. And I'm the only one that can hold it. "pushed Bug to the ground"

Bug: Oh. "noticed a tissue" Hey tissue. Maybe you can be my rabbit. "sighs"

Huxley: What do you think you're doing?

Bug: Um. Just holding this tissue, boss.

Huxley: Whose tissue?

Bug: Mmm. Your tissue, boss.

Huxley: That's right. Mine. Come here, Bug. It belongs to me. "starts singing" The issue at hand is the tissue at hand. And I wish you would hand or I'll squish you at hand. The tissue at hand to the man who can prove he can be the most deserving, that's me me me me me. Me me me me me. Me me me me me me me me. "takes the tissue from Bug" Thank you Bug. "notices a toy" Oh. I love that. "notices Bug" Oh Bug, give me that lollipop.

Bug: Yum. Tasty.

Huxley: That's mine. "sings" Look at all I got. This lamp. This yacht. But what makes having fun is knowing you have not. Woo. Ha ha. C'mon Bug. Woo. Some may call it greed. It's not. It's need. A need a lot to feed. The need to have a lot. I give my all to all I see. See? And all I see, I give to me.

Sidney: Take it, boss.

Huxley: Ha. See it, take it, then I make it mine. My little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. On every middle is my little sign.

Bug: Yeah.

Huxley: I aim to make it mine.

Pesties: He sees it, take its, then he makes it mine.

Huxley: I truly care.

Pesties: His little stamper adds a pinch of perfection.

Huxley: I give and give.

Pesties: On every middle is his little sign. He aches.

Huxley: I ache.

Pesties: He shakes.

Huxley: I quake.

All: To make it mine.

Huxley: Oh. My favorite teddy bear. Oh. My yo-yo. I love my yo-yo. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Things that once belong to you. Like this plastic telephone, I love this highway traffic cone. Oh. This wedding cake for Jill and Jake. This rake, this giant rubber snake, this chippendale, don't let it break.

Bug: Oops. It's true. Love is a many splintered thing.

Pesties: He sees it, takes it, then he makes it mine.

Bug: You better believe it.

Pesties: What an honor to be in his collection.

Bug: It is such an honor.

Pesties: It's like an offer that you can't dencline. He aches.

Bug: An offer you can't refuse.

Huxley: I ache.

Pesties: He shakes.

Huxley: I quake.

All: To make it mine.

Huxley: You say, you love, your own Atari. Oooh, I love it more.

Pesties: He loves it more.

Huxley: You say, you love your new ferrari. Mine. I love it more.

Pesties: He loves it more.

Huxley: Look at me. I'm on safari. Things I want. My only quarry. I love what is yours. Far more than you.

Pesties: Diddlely (x4)

Huxley: And if love means never having to say you're sorry. "gasps" Well, I never do.

Pestie: The lights. Somebody turn off the lights.

Huxley: I see it, take it, then I make it mine. I stamp a valentine, a sign of affection. 4 little letters make a word so fine. I ache to make it mine. See you take it, I make it. I see it, take it , then I make it mine. I give a stamp that says goodbye to neglection. I got an offer that you can't decline. Oh. When umbrellas disappear, they're not lost, they're all here. With the keys you cannot find. Pens and mittens left behind. Got'em locked up in a box with a million missing socks. An army guy, a glove, here's a doll. Oh, how I love to make it minnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Ha ha.

Pesties: Careful guys.

Pestie: Here's your drink, boss.

Huxley: Thank you.

Pesties: Woah. "fall down"

Huxley: "to Bug" So, did you think of a plan to stop that Lincoln pest yet?

Bug: Not yet boss. I was too busy listening to you sing. You got a lovely singing voice.

"The Pesties agree"

Huxley: Why, thank you. I always fancied myself a singer. I almost performed in the bus and truck tour of West Side Story. They said it wasn't right for Maria. What do they know? I feel pretty.

Bug: Oh. Very pretty.

"The Pesties agrees"

Pestie: You look pretty. You should take a weedwhacker to those eyebrows.

Huxley: "rings a bell"

Pestie: What did I say?

Huxley: Anyway, I digress. Right now, I need you to take care of my new arch enemy Lincoln.

Pesties: Lincoln. (x2)

Huxley: Maybe you should arrange a little introduction for him to the Queen of Trash.

Bug: "gasps" Queen of Trash? But, nobody ever escapes her dump.

Luna: Stop the movie. Stop the movie. Luan. Luan.

Luan: What's the matter now, Luna?

Luna: Oh. This is not good. Huxley is being mean to Lincoln. It's just not fair. Why would anybody be so mean to our little brother?

Luan: Well, gee Luna. Um, maybe Huxley just hasn't learned how to share yet.

Luna: Wha-- well Luan, do you think he ever will?

Luan: Maybe Luna. I sure hope that he does. Don't you? Now, c'mon Luna. Let's go find out what happens to Lincoln.

Luna: Oh. Ok. Good. Great. "hits her face on the fourth wall" Uh Luan? Problem.

Luan: "laughs" This way Luna. "humming while grabbing Luna's face"

"Meanwhile, with Lincoln, he is still walking to Huxley's castle."

Lincoln: I didn't know it would take this long to get Bun Bun back. "notices Huxley's castle" Oh. Hmm.

"Bug, in a construction suit, jackhammers all around Lincoln"

Lincoln: Um, excu-- excuse me. Excuse me. "coughs"

Bug: Sorry mac. This whole area's closed for construction.

Lincoln: Huh? Bug: Yeah. Bring it in, boys.

Pestie: Slow (x11) Stop.

Lincoln: What's going on?

Pestie #2: Heh heh heh.

Bug: Nice work, Joey.

Joey: Thank you.

Bug: See, we're putting in a new TarBucks. Cause there's just ain't enough of those places around when you want a nice latte.

Lincoln: But I have to go that way to get to Huxley's house.

Bug: Hey look. You're making me fall behind in my work here. But you look like a good kid. So, I'll tell you which way to go. Follow me.

Lincoln: Ok.

Bug: In order to get to Huxley's, you got to go down the path, through the dump over there.

Lincoln: Really?

Bug: Mm hmm.

Lincoln: Well, thank you very much for your help. You're very nice.

Bug: "stunned" Nice? You think I'm nice?

Lincoln: Yeah. Very nice. Thank you. "hugs Bug"

Bug: You're welcome. Huh. He hugged me. "sighs, then jackhammers away"

"Meanwhile, back in KidLand"

Ice Cream Parlor: Ice Cream, anchovy swirl, right here Ice cream.

Kid: Uh, yeah. I'll take one.

Ice Cream Parlor: Ok.

Kid: Hey, where's my topping?

Ice Cream Parlor: Oh right. "throws the cone on the floor"

Kid: "picks up the cone with trash on it"

Ice Cream Parlor: That's disgusting.

Kid: And delicious. Mmm.

Ice Cream Parlor: No problem. Have a kiddy day. Ice cream. Anchovy swirl ice cream.

Lana: Oh. Ice Cream. Anchovy swirl. Oh, I long for a lick.

Rita: Oh Lana. Get over it. We got to think about Lincoln.

Lynn: "doing pushups"

Ronnie Anne: This is hopeless.

Lori: Maybe this will cheer you up. "starts singing The Loud House theme"

Jailbird #1: Ahhh. Let me out of here.

Jailbird #2: It's tourcher. Let us out please.

Clyde: That's it. I can't take it anymore. I demand justice. I want a lawyer. Call the media. Start a trent.

Lynn Sr: Clyde. Calm down Clyde. Let me get you some water. Hey, can we get some water in here? "gets soaked by the water" Thanks.

Clyde: I didn't get any.

Lynn Sr: "puts the water from his shirt into Clyde's cup"

Clyde: Thank you.

"Meanwhile, back with Lincoln"

Lincoln: Woah. This shortcut is very long. Oh boy. And very smokey. "notices a trashbag monster." AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Monster: Hi.

Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"Bumps into 2 guards"

Guards: HALT!!!!

Guard #1: You are trespassing on soiled ground.

Guard #2: Yeah.

Lincoln: But wait, I have to get to Huxley's house.

Guard #2: Oh, no way bucko, you're going to see our queen.

Lincoln: Queen?

Guard #1: Oh yeah. And this is her kingdom.

Guard #2: Oh. Kingdom.

Lincoln: Kingdom?

Guard #2: Kingdom.

Lincoln: This look like junk.

Both: "gasps"

Guard #1: He said the J word.

Guard #2: You'll find out the difference between what's junk and what's beautiful.

Lincoln: Hey no, hey, where are you taking me?

Chorus: Humm.

Lincoln: What's happening?

Chorus: Hummm.

"Music is now playing in the background"

Lincoln: What's going on?

"Then, all of a sudden, a tall, yet sexy figure appeared"

Lincoln: Who's that?

"Then, in no time of all, the Queen of Trash started to sing"

QOT: Listen up, cause this is all I have to say. This could be the thing to get you on your way.

"Lincoln starts having a boner, while listening to the queen's song"

Lincoln: Wow.

QOT: Just imagine what is old and new again. Maybe then, you'll understand.

Lincoln: Huh?

Chorus: I'll tell you.

QOT: Take a look around and tell me that you don't see. Just a worthless pile of garbage and debris. I see a kingdom, shining bright.

Lincoln: Wow. "still having a boner"

QOT: I can see the colors coming through. Yeah. You'll find the beauty if you look at something right. It's all about your point of view. In life it's all about your point of view.

Guard #1: Yeah. You go, girl. Woo.

Lincoln: "laughs"

QOT: Everywhere you look, a story can be told.

Chorus: Ohhh.

QOT: And the tales that tells you worth a weigh in gold.

Lincoln: "dancing"

Guard #1: Pay attention. Hey. That's very inappropriate. Settle down.

Lincoln: Sorry.

QOT: Riding castaways and broken bits of glass.

All: I dare you.

QOT: To take a look around and tell me that you don't see.

Guard #1: Watch this part. This is good.

QOT: Just a worthless pile of garbage and debris. I see a kingdom, shining bright. And if you can try, then you can see it too. Yeah. You'll see the beauty if you look at something right. It's all about your point of view. In life it's all about your point of view.

Guard #2: Oh, it's our turn.

Guard #1: Alright, c'mon.

Lincoln: Ahh.

QOT: "las"

Lincoln: "dancing"

QOT: I see a kingdom, shining bright. I can see the colors coming through.

Lincoln: Colors.

QOT: Oh. You'll find the beauty if you look at something right. It's all about your point of view. In life it's all about your point of view. Your point of view, your point of view.

Guards: Stay there. Stay right here.

QOT: "walking to the guards" So, who is this who crashed my dump?

Guard #2: This is him, your majesty. He's a trespasser.

Guard #1: Uh, yeah.

Lincoln: No. I'm not a trespasser, your majesty.

Guard #1: Silence, trespasser.

Guard #2: He says he's on his way to-

Both: HUXLEY'S.

QOT: Huxley's eh?

Guard #2: And maybe, maybe he's a Huxley spy.

Trash: Hey, you know, I thought about that too.

Lincoln: No. I'm not a spy, I just wanted to get my rabbit doll back from Huxley because he's mine.

QOT: Well, you curtainly sound like Huxley.

Lincoln: No I don't. I'm not like Huxle--

"Lincoln starts to have a flashback from when he and Ronnie Anne were fighting over Bun Bun"

Lincoln: No no, it's my Bun Bun. He's mine, mine, mine "starting to have the same voice as Huxley" mine. "Huxley laughs" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. "starts tearing up"

Guard #1: He says he's not like Huxley.

Guard #2: Uh, make him prove it, your highness.

"The trash then agrees"

QOT: Well, I think it's time for the ultimate challenge.

"The trash then cheers"

Lincoln: What's the ultimate challenge?

QOT: You have to give me something. You see, Huxley could never give anyone anything.

Guard #1: That's true.

QOT: Now, if you're able to give, then you pass the ultimate challenge and you're free to go.

Lincoln: Um, what do I have to give?

QOT: Well, you have to give her royal majesty, and that would be me "snickers", 100 raspberries.

"Everyone then gasps"

Lincoln: I don't have any fruit.

"Everyone laughs"

QOT: No, no, no. It's not fruit, dear Lincoln. Like this. Watch. "raspberries"

Lincoln: Ewww.

QOT: Oh, that sense shivers down my spine. "giggles"

Guards: Ohhhhhhhhh.

Lincoln: Oh well, I can do that. I know how to make that sound.

QOT: Good. Now I want you to give me 100 raspberries in 30 seconds. Now, let me go get my raspberry counter.

Guard #1: Oh. I want to get it.

Guard #2: No. I want to get it.

Lincoln: 30 seconds to do a 100 "raspberries"?

QOT: Well, that's why it's called the ultimate challenge. Ready, set, go. "starts the timer"

Lincoln: "gasps" Oh no.

QOT: Hurry. You're wasting time.

Lincoln: How can I do this? How can I do this? Oh wait. "turns to the fourth wall" Can you please help me do raspberries like this? "raspberries"

Guard #1: He's getting help. Is that legal?

Lincoln: C'mon. You can do it. You're doing great. "raspberries"

QOT: He's never gonna do it.

Guard #1: No way. Never been done.

Lincoln: We're doing it. "laughs then goes back to the raspberries"

QOT: Oh. He's doing it.

Lincoln: Good (x3). Keep going.

Guard #2: You better move it (x2)

Lincoln: "raspberries"

Guard #2: 90.

QOT: Oh. I love raspberries.

Lincoln: "keeps raspberries until he's now done" Yay! We did it. Thank you. "laughs"

QOT: "shocked" Well, you did it.

Lincoln: Yeah.

QOT: Well, no one has ever passed the ultimate challenge before and you did it.

Lincoln: Well.

Guard #1: He did it.

"All of the trash cheers"

Lincoln: Thank you.

QOT: Since I'm queen of my word, you're free to go. And receive the animal doll or plushie of your choice.

Lincoln: Well, thank you, your majesty. And I'm sorry for calling your dump junk. It's very awesome.

"Everyone awws"

QOT: Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Bye.

QOT: Bye Lincoln.

Guard #1: Goodbye Lincoln.

QOT: Goodbye.

Lincoln: Bye.

Guard #2: I'm gonna miss him.

Lincoln: Bye.

Guard #2: Bye Lincoln.

Lincoln: "singing" It's all about your point of view. In life it's all about your point of view.

"Meanwhile, back with Huxley and the pesties, Bug is playing pattleball alone"

Bug: Excuse me, boss.

Huxley: Yeah?

Bug: Don't you wanna play? This usually takes 2.

Huxley: Nah. Why should I play when you can do it for me? Besides, I think I'm winning.

Bug: Huh?

"All of a sudden, the ball went straight into a mouse hole pissing off an angry mouse."

Mouse: I told you. This time, I'm keeping it.

Pesties: "pouting"

Huxley: Hey Bug.

Bug: Huh?

Huxley: That was the last ball. Hey, let's try boxing.

Bug: Oh no. "went to change into boxing clothes"

Huxley: C'mon. Let me see your stuff. C'mon.

"Huxley then notices something familiar on his screen and walks to it"

Huxley: Why, that little white bathmat. Bug.

Bug: "still getting beat up by nothing until he passed out"

Huxley: Bug. Stop playing games, come look at this.

Bug: Huh? "walks to the screen" Wow. Would you look at that? Boy, that Lincoln's something, huh? What guts, what spunk, what chutzpah.

Huxley: Bug, you are really beginning to bug me.

Bug: Huh. Probably because I'm a bug.

Huxley: "went to sit on his couch while holding Bun Bun" What is it with this rabbit? "looks at a remote and comes up with an idea" That's it. It's time to take care of that little white fuzzwad once and for all.

Bug: Oh no. "blocks Huxley's way" No.

Huxley: Out of my way. It is time to release "pulls the remote's annteae" the secret weapon.

Bug: No boss, anything but that. You can't do it to the kid.

Huxley: Ha. Oh, really? Well, I had enough toying with that little white lint ball. Just watch. "imitates a plane and presses a button."

"Suddenly, the wall reveals a cage with a nest inside it"

Huxley: "laughs evilly" Hello Tiny, come on. Woah. Rise and shine, we have work to do.

Bug: "runs to the screen" Lincoln, you'll make it. Just be strong, little guy. "shakes in fear"

"Meanwhile, back with Lincoln"

Lincoln: "singing" See a kingdom. "scat singing" La la la. Do do do do do. Yeah. Hmm.

"Suddenly, the ground begins to shake"

Lincoln: Wha-- what's that? "notices a tiny puddle shaking" Ehh. It's getting closer.

"Suddenly, a bunch of animals were running for their lives"

Animals: CHICKEN!!!!!!!

Lincoln: A chicken? I'm not afraid of a little chicken.

Donkey: Chicken.

Lincoln: Why should I be afraid of a little chicken?

"Then, the "chicken's" foot set down on the ground. And then, Lincoln turns around and sees the foot and then sees the giant chicken in front of him"

Lincoln: "in fear" That's why.

Chicken: "bucks loudly"

Lincoln: "screams and runs" YIKES!!!!

Chicken: "tries to peck Lincoln, but he missed" Hey, you dinner, stop running away from me. I'm trying to eat you.

Lincoln: Leave me alone.

Chicken: "pucks Lincoln again, but missed again"

Lincoln: I don't want to eaten.

Chicken: "pucks Lincoln again, but misses again" You stop jumping around so much, you're gonna make me gassy.

Lincoln: Leave me alone.

Chicken: "gasps, then burps and farts" You see what I mean? Now, stand still like a piece of corn.

Lincoln: "tries to climb a tree"

Chicken: Hey, this is not how eating works. You stay still, and then I sneak up on you and then I eat you. Now, c'mon, I'm ready for a nice juicy worm like you.

Lincoln: Noo.

"The chicken then rips off the tree from the ground"

Lincoln: No wait, I'm not a worm.

Chicken: Excuse me, I'm not stupid.

Lincoln: I know you're not stupid.

Chicken: Good.

Lincoln: But worms aren't teal, are they?

Chicken: Oh well, someti-- well, no. Well, could they be?

Lincoln: No. Worms don't wear clothes or have hair.

Chicken: Well, yes. But if-- will you just be quiet so I can eat you? "opens his beak about to eat Lincoln"

Lincoln: Wait. Worms can't do this. "starts singing" I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout.

Chicken: "bawks" But when you tip me over-- Hey, wait a minute. You're not a worm.

Lincoln: That's what I was trying to tell you.

Chicken: You're a teapot.

Lincoln: Huh?

Chicken: I can't have tea. I haven't had my din-din yet. "throws Lincoln away"

Lincoln: Wait. "screams"

Huxley: Not quite what I had in mind, but effective it nonetheless.

"Meanwhile, with Lincoln, we see him hanging on tight to a tree branch"

Lincoln: This is not fun.

"Lincoln then tries to let go of the tree branch and he did. But what he didn't know is that it's nighttime now."

Lincoln: Oh no. "to the audience" Are you guys still here with me?

Audience: Yes.

Lincoln: Oh good. I feel a lot better with you guys here, but I still miss Bun Bun.

"Lincoln then felt like giving up"

Luna: Wait (x3). Stop the movie again. Luan (x2).

Luan: What now, Luna?

Luna: Oh Luna, this is terrible. Lincoln didn't get Bun Bun back. How could it end this way? It's so sad.

Luan: Oh no no no no. Luna. Listen.

Luna: Don't "Luna" me. "starts tearing up" This is terrible.

Luan: No. It's ok Luna. The movie's not over yet.

Luna: Oh. You mean, good things could still happen?

Luan: Of course they can Luna. In fact, I'm sure good things will happen because who'd want to see a movie with a sad ending Luna?

Luna: "thought about it" Titanic.

Luan: What?

Luna: Titanic had a sad ending.

Luan: No Luna. Uh, roll the film. C'mon Luna C'mon.

Luna: Gone with the Wind?

Luan: No Luna.

Luna: Dr. Zhivago?

Luan: Shh. Quiet Luna.

"Meanwhile, back in MidLand, Annie was sneaking into the jail where the Loud crew is"

Officer: "dreaming" Chocolate covered cakes.

Annie: Hey you, Latina.

Ronnie Anne: Mrs. Loud, there's a kid.

Annie: No wait. I really want to help.

Ronnie Anne: Well, who are you?

Annie: Alright. I'm Lincoln's friend Annie.

Ronnie Anne: Wait? A friend?

Annie: Shhh. Don't let them know that I'm helping Lincoln.

Lynn Sr: So, where is he?

Annie: He went to Huxley's.

Lana: What? Huxley! First, this guy ruined my beautiful KidLand, and now he's messing with my bro--

"Everyone looked at Lana suspiciously"

Lori: Lana, were you literally going to say "brother"?

Lana: No. I was gonna say broiled fish eggs.

All: Lana.

Lana: Alright, so Lincoln is my brother. Oh, I got to go do something about this. Hmm. "went to the prison window" Hey, listen up, you kid potatoes, come over here, listen to me.

Kids: "arguing" Why should we listen to you?

Lana: You call yourselves kids. Look at you.

Mayor: Huh?

Lana: This Huxley character has taken everything that makes KidLand so disgusting and you're not doing anything about it.

Kids: Huh?

Lana: We got to fight for our trash.

Kids: Yeah!!

Lana: Stand up for our stuff.

Kids: YEAH!!!

Lana: Cause, when they take our goo, we got to do.

Mayor: Yeah. That's right. We got to do.

Lana: When they take our goo, we got to do.

Kids: When they take our goo, we got to do.

Officer: I love goo. When they take our goo, we got to do.

"And, at this point, everyone was getting ready to head to Huxley's castle and save Lincoln. Speaking of Lincoln, we see him at the same place he was sleeping."

"The next morning appears and a little caterpillar was crawling to his spot in which Lincoln was sleeping on"

Caterpillar: Hey you, get up.

"Lincoln then woke up from the screaming"

Caterpillar: YOU'RE IN MY SPOT!! GET OUT OF MY SPOT NOW!!!

Lincoln: Oh. I'm sorry. "starts tearing up"

Caterpillar: Oh. Hey, don't cry. I can get a new spot.

Lincoln: I'm not sad about that.

Caterpillar: Oh. Well, what then, huh? C'mon, my friend, tell me what's wrong.

Lincoln: "crying" I didn't get Bun Bun back. I can't do anything. I'm just a little kid.

Caterpillar: Little? Hey, look at me huh. I'm just a little tiny caterpillar right?

Lincoln: Yeah?

Caterpillar: WRONG! One day, I'm gonna be a butterfly.

Lincoln: You are?

Caterpillar: Oh yeah. I'm gonna change into a beautiful butterfly. Yeah I will. Cause I have what it takes right here. Inside. And you know what, kid? So do you. You proved it by getting this far. Just look inside.

"Lincoln then looked into his heart and though that he can save Bun Bun"

Lincoln: Yeah. You're right. Inside. I can do it. I can get to Huxley's house.

Caterpillar: Yep. I knew you could, kid. "laughs"

Lincoln: "stands up" Thank you Mr. Caterpillar. Thank you. Don't worry Bun Bun, I'm coming. "starts walking to Huxley's house"

"Meanwhile, in Huxley's house, we see Bug and 2 pesties doing their thing"

Sidney: Go ahead, eat it.

Howard: You think he'd mind?

Sidney: Ah, he wouldn't mind.

Bug: Hey, that bacon's for the boss. And besides, Howard, your cholesterol level's way too high.

Huxley: Hey.

Bug: Morning, boss.

Huxley: Morning, Bug.

Bug: I made you some poached eggs. I pressed your favorite pair of slacks, the ones that make you look thin and villainous, and I brewed you some coffee.

Huxley: Anything about me in the paper?

Bug: Check page 6.

Huxley: What's it say? You know, I can't read this.

Bug: Says you're a greedy, no good-- "chuckles" I mean, a lovely man. Haha.

Huxley: Thank you Bug. "opened the doors and looked at the sky." Oh, it's a wonderful day. My sun is shining, my birds are chirping and my humongous chicken has defeated Lincoln.

Bug: No.

Huxley: Yes! And the woobie is mine, for keepsies. The woobie is mine for keepsies, the woobie is mine for keepsies, the woobie is mine for keepsies, for keepsies, for keepsies. Give me those. Woobie is mine for keepsies.

Bug: Poor little Lincoln.

Huxley: I can't see what's so special about this stupid rabbit doll. Why didn't he just get a different one?

Bug: Maybe he loved that doll.

Huxley: "imitating Bug" Oh, maybe he loved that doll, maybe he loved that doll. You don't know what you're talking about.

Lincoln: BUN BUN! "bursts the window open" I want Bun Bun back, NOW!!!! "starting to get pissed"

Huxley: That little piece of macrame lives.

"Lincoln then holds on to a chain preparing for what he's about to do"

Huxley: Huh?

Lincoln: Bun Bun! "swings from the chain, grabs Bun Bun from Huxley and lands on the other side of the castle"

Huxley: Pesties, don't let him escape with my woobie.

Pesties: Ooh, that dirty rat. We'll get him, boss.

"The pesties then attack Lincoln"

Bug: Uh, boss.

Huxley: What?

"Bug points to Huxley's underwear and notices it and gets dressed. Meanwhile, the pesties were about to finish Lincoln when he fell down on a basket. The pesties then cheered, but as for Lincoln, a claw was moving the basket that Lincoln was in to Huxley's mine machine."

Lincoln: Oh boy. Where are you going? Too high.

Huxley: "laughs evily" Oh. Ah.

Lincoln: Hey, you let me and Bun Bun go.

Huxley: I don't think so.

Lincoln: Huh?

Huxley: You and your rabbit are both mine now. "imitates a plane and pushes the start button"

Lincoln: No! No!

Huxley: Yes!

Lincoln: No.

Huxley: Yes.

Lincoln: No.

Huxley: Yes.

Lincoln: No.

"Suddenly, the Loud crew bursted the door open and shocked Huxley"

Ronnie Anne: Stop right there, you mean old Huxley!

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne.

All: Yeah.

Lynn Sr: Son, are you ok?

Huxley: Ah, you do have a family, huh? And don't they look sweet. I bet you all just have a grand old time together just dealing with family problems and chaos all day long.

Ronnie Anne: Mmm. Pretty much.

Huxley: "laughs, then notices more people at the door"

"The door revealed Lana, Annie and all of the kids in KidLand"

Lana: It's over, Huxley. Get him.

Pestie #1: Huxley don't pay me enough for this.

Pestie #2: What do you mean, pay?

Pestie #3: Let's get out of here!

Pestie #4: I want my mommy!

Kid: Give me back my stinky socks.

Huxley: What? Kids, cooperating?

Lana: How are you gonna get out of this one, Huxley?

Huxley: I got a plan.

Lana: Oh yeah? What?

Huxley: I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet.

Lana: Uh-huh.

Annie: Not really villainous, is it?

Huxley: They may save you, you annoying white-haired kid, but they can't save your woobie. "grabs Bun Bun out if Lincoln's hand"

Lincoln: No, no, no. That's not a woobie. That's my Bun Bun!

"Suddenly, Huxley's sucker sucked Bun Bun from Huxley and then to his surprise, he dropped his controller and made the claw move the basket somewhere else and then lets go of the basket, but luckily, Lincoln was holding onto the claw's chains"

Lynn Sr: Hold on, Son.

Rita: Be careful.

Huxley: "laughs evilly"

Lincoln: "notices a see-saw and sees that the basket was on one side of it, and then came up with an idea" That's it. "lets go of the chain and lands on the other side of the see-saw to launch the basket to land on Huxley"

Huxley: Huh? "the basket goes through him"

"Everyone was now cheering"

Annie: Slime bucket.

Lori: Yeah.

Lincoln: Wait a minute, wait, wait! Where's Bun Bun at?

"Everyone was now looking at Huxley's sucker and then the door opened to reveal Bug with Bun Bun"

Lincoln: No. Bun Bun!

Huxley: "laughs evilly" That's my Bug. Give me back my woobie.

Bug: No boss. You're nothing but a basket case.

Huxley: What?

Bug: This rabbit doll belongs to Lincoln. "gets out of the sucker"

Lincoln: Bun Bun. "runs to Bug to retrieve his rabbit doll" Thank you Bug.

Bug: You're welcome Lincoln.

"Lincoln went to go kiss and hug his rabbit doll."

Huxley: Bug, how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends.

Bug: No. You're a greedy, self-fish villain and nobody likes to be friends with a greedy, self-fish villain.

Huxley: C'mon Bug. Be a bug, huh? I mean, just for a second. Give me a chance. Uh, let me give everything back. I'll give back all the yo-yos and all of the rollerblades and all those bicycles, all the kids' toys, all the dolls, everything, I'll get it all back.

Bug: No.

Huxley: Bug, Bug, I'll give back every single teddy bear. I'll give back the sun and the moon and the Earth and the stars. I'll give it all back--

Bug: Less talkin', more givin'.

Huxley: You're tired. You're not in your right frame of mind. This isn't when you make a important decision Bug. Bug, listen to me.

Lincoln: "looking at his received rabbit with happy eyes" Oh, Bun Bun. "getting his rabbit a tight hug, then walking back to his family and friends" Oh, thanks for helping, everyone. I'm sure lucky to have a family and friends like you guys.

Rita: We're really proud of you, sweetie.

Lynn Sr: Yeah. Way to go, son.

Lori: You're one brave little brother of mine.

Lincoln: Oh, thanks Lori.

Annie: Let's hear it for Lincoln.

"Everyone is now cheering for Lincoln"

Lori: Let's go back to Royal Woods.

Lana: I know a shortcut, ready guys?

Lincoln: Let's go home, Bun Bun! "throws Bun Bun up to the sky" Yeah!

"Now, we see Bun Bun sailing in the sky from leaving KidLand returning to Royal Woods landing in Lincoln's hands"

Lincoln: "gives Bun Bun one more hug and then notices Ronnie Anne" Oh Ronnie Anne, um, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Um, can we still be friends?

Ronnie Anne: Well, yeah, "punches Lincoln in the arm lightly" friends forever.

Lincoln: Yeah. "laughs then gives Ronnie Anne Bun Bun"

Ronnie Anne: Wow. I can hold him?

Lincoln: Sure. What could happen? "laughs, then starts singing" Together forever, the world seems fine. Yeah.

"Then, all of the Loud family members come join Lincoln's singing"

All: We never would you ever leave you behind. Together forever, the world seems fine.

Lincoln: Yeah.

All: We never would ever leave you behind.

Lincoln: "walks to the fourth wall" I just wanted to say thanks for helping. I couldn't done this without you. Keep it loudly. Goodbye. "laughs then joins the rest of the Louds"

All: Together forever, the world seems fine. We never would ever leave you behind.

Luan: See Luna, just like I told you, Lincoln got Bun Bun back.

Luna: Yeah. It's a happy ending.

Luan: Yep. And thank you for helping.

Luna: Oh yeah, yeah, you deserve a big round of applause.

Luan: Oh yeah, everybody clap for yourselves. Come on.

Luna: Yeah. You were great. "laughs"

Luan: Ok Luna, time to go home.

Luna: Yeah. I know everything was gonna be okay.

Luan: Sure you did.

Luna: I knew Lincoln would get Bun Bun back.

Luan: Yeah right.

Luna: I knew there would be a happy ending.

Luan: Of course, Luna.

Luna: See ya. "notices the first few credits popping up." Oh look, look, look. Luan, credits! Oh. I wanna see who did the music. That was really good tunes. You know, I should learn how to play that kind of stuff.

Luan: Uh, Luna?

Luna: Hmm?

Luan: It's time for your date with Sam.

Luna: Oh, uh, thank you, hey Sam!

Luan: Bye-bye. "laughs then leaves the screen"

The End


End file.
